Kiss Me at Midnight
by Rekall
Summary: After hooking up with Yami at Xmas, Seto has until New Years to find the perfect gift for his new love.[SetoYami]


**A/N - **This is the storta but not really, sequel to my Christmas Fic _No Mistletoe This Time. _It's technically a sequel but it can also stand alone as it's own story so it's not necessary to have read the first one. All you need to know is that on Christmas Seto and Yami ended up together.

-WARNING: there is a **lemon **in this fic.

-Thank you for the editing Dukie. :)

* * *

The burning fire was almost out but neither Seto nor Atemu cared, as they were far more content to remain cuddled on the couch. 

It was still technically Christmas Day and Atemu had been over at the Kaiba Mansion after arriving there that afternoon to set things right with Seto after their fight. Fortunately his aibou understood and forgave him for missing out on the activities they had scheduled with their friends; although he did mention to Atemu that his father was going to never let the former Pharaoh borrow the car again as it still hadn't been returned. The ex-spirit was lucky however in that Yugi's father would be heading back to Tokyo on business after New Years and thus the car wouldn't be around to borrow anyway.

"I should be going," Atemu sleepily murmured, his head resting against Seto's chest. His crimson eyes were shut and he made no motion of moving from his comfortable spot.

"Stay," Seto softly commanded, his arms tightening around Atemu's body. "My bed is big enough for both of us."

"Okay…"

An hour later, Seto and Atemu finally untangled their limbs and headed up the stairs to the brunet's bedroom, stumbling over the odd toy that Mokuba had left out.

"I hope you realize that now we're together you'll have to buy me a Christmas present," Atemu sleepily commented as they slid into bed, the former Pharaoh's small body curling up tightly against Seto's larger one.

Cobalt eyes snapped wide in alarm. The brunet never even thought about a gift for Atemu. Shopping for a 3,000 year old spirit was not an easy thing.

Next to Seto, Atemu drifted off to sleep while the sexy brunet was left wide-awake wondering what he was going to do.

**

* * *

**

"How about jewelry?"

"No; too common."

"But he _likes_ bracelets and necklaces!"

"I said no."

Mokuba sighed as he drummed his fingers against the kitchen table, wondering why he had been recruited to help think of a present for his brother's new boyfriend. He was glad his niisama was happy but Seto was beginning to become a royal pain. Unfortunately the skiing trip Mokuba was supposed to have gone on had to be cancelled at the last minute as the mother of the friend who was taking him fell on a toy the day after Christmas and ended up breaking her leg. That meant that Mokuba instead got to help his brother find the "perfect present" for the ex-spirit.

"Get a game for him then. You _know_ he'd like that!"

Seto snorted as he took another sip of his morning coffee. The way he figured it, he had until New Years to get Atemu the perfect late Christmas present, which was only a few days away. "He lives in a game shop, I image he has every game he wants."

"Are you sure he wasn't just kidding? Atemu doesn't seem like the type to care about material items."

"If you don't help me, I'll send you to Kaiba Corp to get some work done."

"Something from Egypt."

"And just where am I going to find something from Egypt in three days? Even if I get it shipped nothing will be able to get here until it's too late."

Mokuba gave another small sigh. "Why do I get the feeling that we're going to end up spending the entire day at the mall and you're still not going to find something to give him?"

"Hn," Seto grumbled taking another sip of his coffee.

"Well…we better start soon and get this over with…it's going to take us all day anyway…"

"Don't be so negative, Mokuba; that's my job."

Eight hours later Mokuba was ready to kill his brother as they had ended up walking the Domino Mall numerous times, had driven to malls in neighboring cities and even flew to Tokyo in the afternoon to try and find something in the shops there. Still Seto had not found the "perfect gift" to give to his new lover.

"Can we _please_ go home?" the youngest Kaiba brother whined in an attempt to keep his brother from flying the Blue Eyes Jet to Kyoto. The last thing Mokuba wanted to do was spend the entire evening flying all over the country in search of a present.

"Fine," the brilliant CEO grumbled as he turned the jet back towards Domino. He too was frustrated in what their search was bringing.

It was 8 o'clock by the time Seto drove his SUV up the long driveway towards home. He longed for warmer weather so that he could start driving his sports cars again. He bet Yami would like the feel of racing around the empty Domino streets at midnight with the wind whipping through his hair.

'_Perhaps a car or motorcycle…'_ the brunet thought as he unlocked the door to the mansion. He had seen the small, crappy car Atemu had borrowed to come over on Christmas and figured that the former Pharaoh could use a vehicle for himself.

"Meow."

Snapping his head downward, Seto watched in horror as a small black and white tuxedo kitten wandered over to him and began rubbing its head and neck against his leg.

"Look at him! He's so cute! And tiny! I bet he crawled through the small gaps between the bars of the gate!" Mokuba cried and went to move to pick it up but was stopped by Seto extending an arm to keep his brother away.

"Don't! He's probably crawling with diseases. Go around back and use the other entrance while he's distracted with me. Call Animal Control and use the power of our name to get someone to come out immediately to take it away."

"Niisama! You can't!" the raven-haired child protested. "He looks healthy and the vet on Yukiko Street is opened 24hrs so we can take him right now to get him checked out!"

"No."

"You can give him to Atemu as a present!" the child desperate argued. "You know how Egyptians feel about cats!"

A sour look crossed Seto's face as he snatched up the kitten by the scruff of its neck with one hand. To his horror, the kitten began purring. "Fine. Go get a box from one of your presents and we'll take the runt to the vet."

"Thank you Niisama!"

Mokuba scurried off leaving Seto scowling at the cat. Within seconds, Mokuba returned with a box and they packed up the kitten.

"How do you know about this 24hr vet place anyway?" Seto inquired as he turned the SUV around and began driving back down the driveway.

"I looked the place up in case you ever got me that puppy I want."

Seto snorted. "Keep dreaming."

An hour later the 8-week-old kitten received a clean bill of health, flea treatment, was vaccinated and scheduled for a neutering the next morning. With promises that they could pick up the kitten tomorrow afternoon the Kaiba brothers finally headed home.

**

* * *

**

"Niisama check this out!" Mokuba cried holding up a collar that had jeweled ruby hearts. They were currently at _Purrfect Pet Supplies_, the huge pet store where all pet owners in Domino shopped, picking up things Atemu would need for his new pet. "It would look adorable on the kitten!"

"Fine; whatever," the brunet grumbled and Mokuba dropped the collar into their cart, which was already filled with a litter box, litter, food, various toys and anything else that Atemu could possibly imagine. Seto had even ordered a huge multi-level cat tree to be delivered to the Kame Game Shop on the 2nd of January.

Once they were finished buying everything, the two brothers left the store, much to Seto's delight, to go pick up the nameless kitten from the vets.

"We should name him," Mokuba declared, cuddling the kitten all the way home.

"He's Atemu's pet," Seto argued. He'd be glad when the kitten was out of his life. "He should be the one to name him."

"Can't I give him a temp name? Because he'll be living with us until New Years and we can't just call him 'kitten' the entire time."

'_I should have gotten Atemu jewelry,' _the blue-eyed beauty grumbled to himself. Taking a glance at his brother, Seto saw the pleading look. "Fine; his name is Khewew."

"Khewew? What does that mean?"

"Uhh…I'll tell you later…"

**

* * *

**

"I'm so glad you suggested we spend the day alone," Atemu happily sighed as he shrugged off his multiple coats and hung them in the closet by the front door with Seto watching him the entire time. The brunet's eyes were trained on the ex-Pharaoh's slim body and he couldn't help but think about how sexy the former spirit looked. "I spent all week making it up to Aibou and the others for missing out on their Christmas Day activities. I need a break."

Reaching out with a hand, Seto caressed Atemu's cheek. "I'm glad you came by."

"Me too," the former Pharaoh whispered, gazing up at Seto's lustful look. "Is Mokuba around?"

Seto shook his head. "He's at a friend's house."

"Good."

Taking Seto's hand, Atemu began leading the brunet into the Entertainment Room to watch a movie, only to have the CEO balk.

"Your presents are in the other room. Don't you want to open them first?"

"Presents?" Atemu inquired turning around to look at Seto with bright, sparkling eyes. "You bought me some presents?"

"You told me to," Seto huffed, drawing back his hand so that he could cross his arms over his chest.

"I don't remember doing that," the ex-spirit replied with a puzzled look on his face.

"It was on Christmas! Right before we went to bed!"

Atemu laughed as it dawned on him what Seto was talking about. "I meant for _next_ Christmas!"

Seto turned three shades of red from embarrassment and would have stormed from the room if Atemu hadn't wrapped his arms around his neck and placed their lips together for a sweet kiss.

"Thank you," Atemu murmured as they pulled apart. His eyes were still sparkling with joy, which made Seto forget all about being embarrassed. "Now where are my presents?"

Seto led Atemu to the kitchen, one of the few rooms where he allowed Khewew, and on the kitchen table sat the small mound of gifts that the brunet had bought. The box with the kitten in it, sat right up front so that the former Pharaoh could open it first but instead Atemu surprised Seto and picked up a small box on the left. Before Seto could stop him, Atemu had ripped off the wrapping and was holding the jeweled collar in his hand.

"Are all these presents bondage gear and some sort of sex toy?" he inquired, lifting an eyebrow causing Seto to blush again.

"No!" he protested shoving the large center box towards Atemu; a faint 'meow' was heard from inside the box but Atemu didn't seem to make the connection. "Open that one!"

Cautiously, Atemu tore the wrapping from the box and lifted the lid, his entire face lighting up when he saw what was inside. "Seto! He's adorable!"

"Hn."

"Does he have a name?"

"Khewew."

Atemu laughed. "I'm sure he's not _evil_, but since you named him, I'll keep it."

"Hn."

With one arm, Atemu cuddled Khewew close to his body as he continued opening his other gifts. Seto was happy since not only did Atemu love the presents but it also meant that the kitten no longer had to live in his home.

Afterwards, Seto watched as Atemu played with Khewew the kitten. He had to admit that it was a lot more fun watching Atemu than Mokuba. Eventually Atemu suckered him into allowing the kitten in the Entertainment Room so they could watch movies until midnight.

Alas neither paid much attention to the movies they were supposed to be watching, as they were far more interested in cuddling where they sat together on the couch. Once the kitten fell asleep to next to Atemu, the former Pharaoh straddled Seto's lap and began placing kissing the brunet's jaw.

"Thank you for my present. I hope you didn't go through a lot of trouble for me."

"Of course not," Seto scoffed as he wrapped his arms around Atemu's waist, tugging the former Pharaoh closer to his body.

"Mmm…that's good to know."

Flicking his tongue out, Atemu lazily drew it across Seto's lips. His fingers dug into the CEO's brunet hair as he took Seto's bottom lip into his mouth and gently nibbled on it.

Closing his eyes, Seto's hands slid up under the glittery shirt Atemu wore. The former Pharaoh's skin burned like fire wherever Seto touched. Sitting up, Atemu tugged off the shirt, leaving his chest bare before returning his arms around Seto's neck and pressed their lips together once more.

Seto ran his hands up and down Atemu's back, stroking the smooth skin. His hands gradually slid around between their bodies where he began toying with the fly of the ex-spirit's leather pants. Seto's fingers danced over Atemu's crotch as he slowly lowered the zipper. The former Pharaoh lifted his hips and Seto shoved the garment down Atemu's short but firm legs.

The brunet's hands moved to Atemu's bare ass, massaging it while the crimson-eyed former Pharaoh ground downward, rubbing his cock against Seto's leather-clad crotch and giving the CEO a sloppy, wet kiss.

Seto pressed Atemu backwards until the ex-spirit toppled to the ground with Seto falling on top of him. Atemu didn't seem to notice or care that his head banged against the hardwood floor; all he cared about was continuing to suck at the brunet's mouth.

Rising slightly, one of Seto's hands trailed Atemu's leg until he reached the ex-spirit's crotch. Taking hold the base of Atemu's cock, Seto began stroking it with long, firm strokes, grinning against the former Pharaoh's mouth when he felt it harden.

"Seto…" Atemu moaned, breaking their kiss.

"Shh…"

With his free hand, Seto pulled out the lube he had stashed earlier in his pocket. Coating his fingers, the brunet pressed one digit up against Atemu's hole, teasing the rim, watching the way the ex-spirit delightfully whimpered beneath him.

Capturing the former Pharaoh's lips in another kiss, Seto plunged his tongue inside Atemu's mouth at the same time as he pressed the digit inside the tight body. His tongue and finger worked simultaneously, darting in and out. Soon he added a second finger to the first, loosening Atemu up further. Below him, the ex-spirit gave some muffled whimpers and clutched at Seto's shirt in a desperate attempt to rip it off.

Sitting up, Seto removed his fingers and began stripping off his clothes. Once the clothes were lying in a heap next to them on the floor, the brunet loomed over Atemu once more and this time jabbed three fingers inside the former Pharaoh, twisting them around as he continued to loosen the body beneath him.

"Hurry. Up. And. Fuck. Me!" Atemu growled through gritted teeth. With his crimson eyes he glared at the brunet.

A smirk crossed Seto's lips. It was exciting having the former Pharaoh give him commands.

While keeping his fingers buried inside Atemu, Seto found the lube once more with his free hand. Dumping a fair amount of the substance into his palm, Seto began stroking his own cock, toying with his balls.

"Seto!"

Freeing his fingers, Seto lined his hard cock up against Atemu's hole, pressing only the tip inside. Seto's body trembled with excitement as the anticipation of being inside Atemu was so close at hand.

"Now!" protested the vocal ex-spirit and Seto complied, ramming himself all the way inside the petite body.

Atemu clenched his eyes shut as a mixture of pleasure and pain ran throughout his body. His new body was not yet used to such activities like the one he had 3,000 years ago. However quickly the pain faded away to complete pleasure as Seto began moving.

"Meow?" Khewew inquired, having woken up from all the noise they were making. The two lovers on the floor ignored the kitten however as they were far too busy in what they were doing. Defeated, Khewew jumped off the couch and wandered off.

Atemu panted heavily as Seto pounded in and out. He gripped Seto's shoulders and rocked with the movement trying, needing to take in as much of the brunet's cock as he could. His own cock was rubbing nicely between their bodies creating a nice friction, making it even harder than it already had been.

From the hallway a grandfather clock began tolling as it struck midnight. With each dong, Seto would thrust far inside Atemu, bringing them both close to their release.

With the final dong, Seto spilled his release inside Atemu while the former Pharaoh shot his load between their bodies as the brunet completely collapsed on top of him. After a few minutes, Seto finally managed to gather the strength to pull out and roll to his side so that he was no longer squishing his petite lover.

"Mmm…" Atemu murmured as he cuddled close to the sexy CEO. Together they shared a quick, gentle kiss before the former Pharaoh rested his head on Seto's chest. "That was a fun way to begin the New Year."

"It was the perfect way."

They stayed like that on the floor for a few more minutes until Seto stood and lifted Atemu up in arms. It was time to head to his bedroom for round two.

By the time Seto had made it up the stairs and to his room he was ready to throw Atemu down on his bed and ravish him again. Unfortunately once inside his room he found his plans halted, as lying stretched out in the middle of the bed was Khewew.

"Meow," the kitten said while flicking the tip of his tail.

Seto was really going to be happy when Khewew would go home with Atemu.

**

* * *

**

Two days into the New Year, Seto arrived home late one night after a day-long attempt to try and catch up on all the work he missed due to the holidays. All he wanted to do was crash into his huge bed for a good night's sleep.

"Meow."

Startled, Seto snapped his head downwards to find Atemu's kitten at his feet, rubbing against his leg once more. That wasn't right. Atemu had taken Khewew home days ago…

"Ah good you're home!" Atemu cheerful voice came as the former Pharaoh walked into the hallway. Picking up the kitten, Atemu placed a kiss on Seto's cheek.

"Atemu…what's going on? Why is your cat here? Why are you here? Not that I don't mind you're here..."

Seto didn't like the nervous look the ex-spirit was giving him.

"Ahh…well…you see it turns out Jiichan is allergic to cats so I kinda thought I would move in with you. I would have called but I knew you were busy and besides Mokuba said you would be okay with it if Khewew and I moved in."

"What…?" Seto certainly didn't mind if Atemu moved in but he didn't want a cat in his home. Perhaps he could convince the former Pharaoh to find the kitten a new home and then get Atemu a new gift. "Atemu…"

"I know what you're thinking and it's either both of us or none of us," the ex-spirit quickly interrupted. "I should also warn you that for my New Years Resolution I've decided to go to bed naked every night…"

Forgetting about Khewew, Seto grabbed Atemu's arm and began dragging him up the stairs.

* * *

**A/N - **Khewew means Evil in Egyptian. I wanted an Egyptian name (which wasn't a God's name as they are overused) so I randomly looked up words. Khewew seemed cute but due to it's meaning I let Seto named him. 


End file.
